


Ten inches, quite stiff

by snowingalway



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: hd-fan-fair, M/M, NSFW Art, Pencil, Penis Measuring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowingalway/pseuds/snowingalway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry helps Draco determine his wand length.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten inches, quite stiff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vaysh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/gifts).



> Drawn for [hd-fan-fair 2015](http://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/101480.html) based on prompt [#69](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1oKxFrF86d2c3FuVesbbG1NW8mLM0kphzpOwJLy225kY/edit).
> 
> Thanks to **capitu** and **birdsofshore** for looking this over and telling me it would be fine to submit. Apologies for my failure to make any of the minor changes they suggested ♥

**Author's Note:**

> **If you would like to share this artwork, please [reblog from my tumblr](http://snowingalway.tumblr.com/post/132800793889) or link back to AO3. Do not re-post it yourself. Posting small cropped thumbnails/previews which link back here is fine, however.**


End file.
